The present invention relates, for example, to a liquid containing bag for containing a liquid of a mixture or the like which is a raw material of a frozen dessert such as a soft ice cream, and a frozen dessert manufacturing apparatus using the bag.
This type of a frozen dessert manufacturing apparatus has heretofore comprised a cooling device constituted of a compressor, a condenser, a capillary tube, a cooling unit disposed in a cooling cylinder and a hopper (mixing tank). Pressure of a liquefied refrigerant is reduced, and the refrigerant is passed through the cooling unit to cool the cooling cylinder and hopper at the time of the manufacturing of the frozen dessert by the cooling device. Moreover, a beater is attached to the inside of the cooling cylinder, and mixture in the cooling cylinder is cooled by the cooling unit and stirred by the beater to manufacture frozen desserts such as soft ice cream and sherbet.
In this case, a system has been adopted in which the mixture is stored in a hopper, and passed into the cooling cylinder from the hopper by a mixture supplying unit. This mixture supplying unit has a pipe shape whose upper end is opened to the atmosphere and which communicates with the inside of the hopper in a lower end portion of the hopper, and a supply amount of the mixture depends on a head difference in the mixture supplying unit.
That is, since the supplying of the mixture into the cooling cylinder from the hopper depends on gravity, there is a disadvantage that the supply amount is not stable. Since the mixture contained in a raw material bag beforehand is unsealed and injected into the hopper, there has been a disadvantage that a hygienic problem occurs.
Therefore, there has been a demand for development of a frozen dessert manufacturing apparatus capable of supplying the mixture directly to the cooling cylinder from the raw material bag without depending on the gravity or without moving the mixture to the hopper, and manufacturing the frozen dessert. The present invention has been developed in order to solve the conventional technique problem.